1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screening checkpoints, and in particular to a weapons and explosives, multi-layered screening system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of detection and screening systems have been developed. Some systems are designed to detect explosives, weapons, and other contraband items. Traditional explosives detection systems include those that are intended to screen individuals, while other systems are designed to screen baggage, luggage, and other items. Similarly, existing weapons detection systems utilize various scanning methods to screen individuals and variously sized containers for weapons, improvised explosives devices (IEDs), and other threat objects.
Checkpoint screening systems have been implemented in a variety of different applications including airports, seaports, public buildings, public transportation facilities, prisons, hospitals, power plants, office buildings, hotels, and casinos, among others. Many existing checkpoint screening systems employ a limited assortment of screening devices. For example, airport screening checkpoints often include weapons and metal detection systems, but do not routinely utilize explosives detection systems. Explosives screening has become increasingly more important, resulting in the implementation of explosives detection devices in some checkpoints. Lack of communication and centralized monitoring among various detection devices is a common problem encountered by existing checkpoint screening personnel at such screening system installations.
While there have been some attempts to create a more comprehensive and reliable checkpoint screening system, these attempts have not been entirely successful.